Dark Imprint: Bella & Jared Story
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Bella is imprinted on by Jared Cameron he rejects the imprint which causes them both pain weeks pass by until Bella gets feed up and goes to Seattle searching for Victoria to end her misery but what she finds there changes her life forever will it be enough to break the imprint or does it remain? Bella becomes more than even she thought & the Cullen's return with a lovesick Edward.
1. Rejected

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella is imprinted on by Jared Cameron he rejects the imprint which causes them both pain weeks pass by until Bella gets feed up and goes to Seattle searching for Victoria to end her misery but what she finds there changes her life forever will it be enough to break the imprint or does it remain?**

**Bella's POV**

2 weeks ago I was attended a bonfire with Jake where I was imprinted on by a wolf named Jared of course there was yelling and screaming I simply sat there listening to all the yelling between Jared and Jacob of course it hurt hearing Jared say that he didn't want me but then again I didn't really want him either. That day changed my life for the worse it would seem I lost my freedom basically and my father all because of Supernatural bullshit.

Flashback

**He looked me in the eyes and it was like I was now a part of him he started shaking I turned and looked at Jacob who was shaking as well.**

"**Dude you imprinted on the Leech Lover!" Paul started laughing.**

"**NO you knew I loved her Jared why?" Jake screamed Paul immediately stopped laughing.**

"**Oh yeah like I want the fucking Leech Lover you can have her Jake for all I care." Jared snarled.**

"**Boys calm down." Billy said.**

"**I'll never accept this imprint." He said snarling at me I simply stared at him then shrugged my shoulders.**

End of Flashback

That was the last time I heard from anyone on the rez it seemed like since Jared was ignoring the imprint I no longer existed Charlie was killed while in the woods with a few of his deputies the others were hurt they didn't see what attacked them Charlie was killed. Billy he never visited my mom came then left before his funeral I had to plan everything I'd been sick a lot I could barely keep anything down I knew it had something to do with that got damn imprint but I never accepted I acted like it didn't exist pain pills, sex and alcohol helped dull the pains. The first time I had, had sex after the imprint I thought I was going to have a fucking heart attack it hurt to fuck other people that weren't Jared but fuck if I was going to let him control me and I hoped he knew what I was doing and I hoped it killed him inside because they screwed me over then left me to deal with their aftermath alone.

Flashback

**I had been hanging out with some Quinault Natives from the Taholah rez one of them has a hard on for me and since I was drunk and buzzing from the E pill I popped. So when I started dancing and he walked up behind me rubbing his boner into my ass I decided not to stop him he was gripping my hip and kissing the back of my neck and I was loving it.**

"**We should continue this elsewhere?" I said breathlessly.**

"**Are you sure?" He sounded like he was trying to be chill about it but I could easily tell that he was fucking giddy.**

"**I said it didn't I?" I said turning around and facing him holding myself up on his chest.**

"**Yeah but your drunk and high and I don't want you regretting it in the future." He said softly.**

"**I won't."**

**We ended up at my house in my room he had me pinned against the wall I was butt ass naked he still had his boots on cause I told him that it was all types of hot.**

**He was rubbing my slit I could feel this tightness in my chest but thought nothing of it but when he thrusted into me it felt like my chest exploded now this wasn't my first time that titled went to Carter Thomas in 9th grade Liam was no where near being a boy he was a man and at the moment he was showing me that fucking me up against the wall I felt like my chest was gonna cave in I was in so much pain but I wouldn't let Jared win I was going to have my fun and no one was gonna stop me he made me cum faster than Carter or any other guy ever had we fucked for the rest of the night and it was fucking amazing especially when the pain started to dull a little.**

End of Flashback

That was the day before my fathers funeral the actual day of the funeral was real bad for me I don't know how many times I reached for a pill before I even made it to his funeral.

Flashback

**His wake had started at 11 I was 20 minutes late but fuck it I was in no rush to burying my dad. Once I got there everyone was giving me their condolences I could give a rats ass about their sorrow that's when I saw Billy, the Elders and the Pack Billy was being pushed towards me by Sue being followed by the Pack.**

"**I'm sorry to hear about Charlie, Bella." He said sighing.**

"**If you cared about me or Charlie you would have visited right after he died after I heard the cop tell me that my father was killed in the woods by some 'animal' but its cool I brought this on myself right? I made the world cause me to become apart of your legend right?" I hissed at him he and all the others looked at me shocked.**

**Liam walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me.**

"**Calm down babe not here I know your made at him and disappointed with him but not here not when your about to bury your father he wouldn't want you angry at his funeral."**

"**He wouldn't have wanted to be hunted down in the woods by some 'animal' either!" I hissed at him tears leaking out of my eyes I turned around whimpering and nuzzled his chest he wrapped his arms around me I sighed.**

"**No he wouldn't have wanted that he would want to be here with you, smiling and talking about how many fish he caught over the weekend but he can't and that's okay well its not well not right now but it will it'll get better I swear." He kissed me on the forehead then on each eyes then on my nose then on my lips I opened my mouth and he snuck his tongue in I kissed him back then he pulled back.**

"**C'mon lets go outside and get some air the guys are out there and I'm sure they'll love a chance at cheering you up." He said we walked out of the room without even looking back at them.**

End of Flashback

2 weeks of living through this bullshit and it was finally going to be over I've been watching the news a lot of people was dying in Seattle most likely that is where Victoria is I am going to get her to either turn me or kill me either way the imprint will be broken seeing as I will be soulless. I run downstairs getting ready to leave when there is a knock at the door. I open it and in walked half of the pack, Emily and the elders.

"What can I do for you on this fine evening?" I asked smartly.

"Stop hurting Jared." Paul said.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Bella I understand that you're angry but whatever it is that is causing Jared to be violently ill must stop." Billy said.

"The thing is I don't see how Jared become 'Violently Ill' is my fault he said he didn't want the imprint ever I'm moving on with my life maybe he should too." I sneered.

"He can't!" Paul hissed.

"Too bad after the heart attack feeling subsides it actually makes the sex 10 times better." I laughed.

"You're having sex?" Jacob asked.

"That I am."

"That can't be the reason he's sick could it be?" Sam asked Billy.

"Yes it could."

"But the other day he was sick damn near the entire day." Quil said shocked.

"What can I say? My man has stamina he can go. All. Day. Long."

"Bella you have to stop this I understand that…" Billy said but he was starting to piss me off.

"You don't understand shit! Where the fuck were you when it was me puking my guts up or shivering like a fucking junkie? Oh that's right on the rez living your fucking life like nothing ever happened! I'll be damn if I give up sex especially sex with Liam for you or Jared I couldn't give a damn if he died because he sure as hell didn't care that he was killing me so no William you don't understand I lost my life and my fathers life that night because of your legend and this supernatural bullshit I made a mistake I can admit it the Cullen's fucked me over badly but then again so did you and yours so no I won't but you won't you have to worry because I plan I will break this imprint if I to die trying." I said tiredly.

"If you break the imprint you both could die."

"I don't want this imprint and neither does he I'm going to away to college soon I got accepted into Yale and I'm going and no legend or supernatural bull shit is going to stand in my way this is for the better and if I shall die before this imprint breaks at least I am no longer tied to that mutt." I said smiling.

"What about your mom?"

"What about her Jake? She'll live move on she has Phil I've put my father to rest there's nothing else I have to live for."

"What about me?" I started laughing I could not believe he just asked that stupid ass question.

"What about you Jake? You mean nothing to me just like I didn't mean anything to you cause if you did you would have come to see how I was after Jared imprinted on me and after I learned that my father was killed but you didn't."

"Jared asked Sam to Alpha order me so that I couldn't see you."

"Bullshit Sam Alpha Ordered you when you were a pup to stay away from me but yet you defied it then when you thought you had a chance with me now that you know you don't you don't much care don't lie just be honest with me Jake be fucking upfront with me!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry isn't going to save me now tell Jared to watch the news tonight tell him to prepare to hear about my possibly death then tell him that I'll see him in hell." I said smiling I walked out of the house and ran to my truck pulling out and driving off towards Seattle.


	2. They Die!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella is imprinted on by Jared Cameron he rejects the imprint which causes them both pain weeks pass by until Bella gets feed up and goes to Seattle searching for Victoria to end her misery but what she finds there changes her life forever will it be enough to break the imprint or does it remain?**

**No One's POV**

2 weeks ago that was all it took that and a teenage girl by the name of Bella Swan to bring the pack down. Jacob and Jared were constantly fighting actually Jared and everyone aside from Seth usually were always arguing and fighting. Paul because he was always making jokes about how Jared had imprinted on the leeches sloppy seconds. Quil for telling Jared every chance that he got that he would screw Bella. Embry for taking up for Bella. Jacob for everything the imprint, the way he was treating Bella, and for making Sam Alpha Order Jake to stay away from her. Leah because she was always pointing out lonely Jared would be and how he would be the first wolf to successfully kill his imprint out of spite. Sam reminding him constantly how Bella looked after he found her in the woods after the leech left her.

Bella was imprinted on the same day that her father was murdered but the Alpha Order stuck and neither Jared nor Sam thought it to be a good ideal for it to be undone. The funeral sucked but the night before the funeral sucked even more for Jared who had become violently ill for a few hours.

Flashback

**Jared had finally come out of his self imposed isolation and everyone was trying to pretend that everything was normal that tomorrow Charlie Swan wouldn't be getting buried but it never really worked. A few hours into the bonding Jared started shaking.**

"**Fuck." He snarled and ran up to the bathroom Paul followed behind him Sam went into the kitchen to call Billy. 20 minutes later he came back downstairs.**

"**Where's Jared?" Emily asked.**

"**In the spare room he's not feeling good he blew chunks in the toilet he said he doesn't feel like he's done so he's got a huge black garbage bag to throw up in he's doing a lot of shaking too."**

"**I talked to Billy he's going to check into some books see if we're even able to get sick." Sam said.**

**The puking didn't stop til 4:24am he slept like the dead until it was time to get up and he was back to normal.**

End of Flashback

That was the day before Charlie Swan's funeral the next day everyone was somber and reserved it was unusual for the pack of wolves. Usually they were loud and rambunctious now they were just…sad.

Flashback

**His wake had started at 11 everyone had gotten there a few minutes early Bella was late but it was no deal who would want to be early to bury their father. Jake and Quil were on the look out for her when they finally spotted her she was standing in her black dress looking so sad.**

"**Sue push me over to her will you?" Billy asked.**

"**Sure."**

**Sue pushed him over to her and of course the pack followed she looked at all of them with so much anger in her eyes it was as if they were shit on her shoes that she was scared was gonna jump off and touch her.**

"**I'm sorry to hear about Charlie, Bella." He said sighing.**

"**If you cared about me or Charlie you would have visited right after he died after I heard the cop tell me that my father was killed in the woods by some 'animal' but its cool I brought this on myself right? I made the world cause me to become apart of your legend right?!" She hissed at him, he and all the others looked at her shocked this wasn't the normal Bella the sweet innocent Bella that didn't have a mean bone in her body.**

**Liam, some Quinault native walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. Some of them (Jared & Jacob was pissed) and others (the rest of them) was shocked. Liam was known for being a man-whore and never settling down and there was no way Bella didn't know that he was worse than Paul and that was saying something.**

"**Calm down babe not here I know your made at him and disappointed with him but not here not when your about to bury your father he wouldn't want you angry at his funeral." He said nuzzling her neck Jared started shaking but he wasn't close to phasing just pissed that someone else was touching his Soul mate even though he was rejecting her.**

"**He wouldn't have wanted to be hunted down in the woods by some 'animal' either!" She hissed at him tears leaking out of her eyes. She turned around whimpering and nuzzled his chest he wrapped his arms around her she sighed.**

"**No he wouldn't have wanted that, he would want to be here with you, smiling and talking about how many fish he caught over the weekend but he can't and that's okay well its not well not right now but it will it'll get better I swear." He kissed her on the forehead then on each eyes then on her nose then on her lips she opened her mouth and he snuck his tongue in she kissed him back then he pulled back. Jared was furious that Liam would dare put his hands on his mate and right in front of him and his pack if looks could kill Liam would be 6 feet under.**

"**C'mon lets go outside and get some air the guys are out there and I'm sure they'll love a chance at cheering you up." He said they walked out of the room without even looking back at them.**

End of Flashback

2 weeks of living through hell Jared couldn't keep food down, it seemed like even phasing hurt him. The imprint was slowly and painfully killing him and no one knew why he was in such bad shape yet Bella was as healthy as ever. So they decided to drive down to La Push and get some answers and possibly bring together 2 imprints for the sake of the Pack. They arrived to the house Sue knocked on the door Bella opened it as if she were about to leave they all walked in she looked pissed.

"What can I do for you on this fine evening?" She asked smartly.

"Stop hurting Jared." Paul said.

"I do not know what you're talking about." She said snidely.

"Bella I understand that you're angry but whatever it is that is causing Jared to be violently ill must stop." Billy said.

"The thing is I don't see how Jared become 'Violently Ill' is my fault he said he didn't want the imprint ever I'm moving on with my life maybe he should too." She sneered and she was right he had been refusing the imprint up until last night now he regretted it a lot.

"He can't!" Paul hissed.

"Too bad after the heart attack feeling subsides it actually makes the sex 10 times better." She laughed darkly.

"You're having sex?" Jacob asked.

"That I am." She said smiling happily.

"That can't be the reason he's sick could it be?" Sam asked Billy.

"Yes it could."

"But the other day he was sick damn near the entire day." Quil said shocked.

"What can I say? My man has stamina he can go. All. Day. Long." She smiled brazenly.

"Bella you have to stop this I understand that…" Billy said but everyone could tell that it was pissing Bella off.

"You don't understand shit! Where the fuck were you when it was me puking my guts up or shivering like a fucking junkie? Oh that's right on the rez living your fucking life like nothing ever happened! I'll be damn if I give up sex especially sex with Liam for you or Jared I couldn't give a damn if he died because he sure as hell didn't care that he was killing me so no William you don't understand I lost my life and my fathers life that night because of your legend and this supernatural bullshit I made a mistake I can admit it the Cullen's fucked me over badly but then again so did you and yours so no I won't but you won't you have to worry because I have a plan I will break this imprint even if I to die trying." She said looking like a tired 18 year old girl that she was.

"If you break the imprint you both could die."

"I don't want this imprint and neither does he I'm going to away to college soon I got accepted into Yale and I'm going and no legend or supernatural bullshit is going to stand in my way this is for the better and if I shall die before this imprint breaks at least I am no longer tied to that mutt." She said smiling.

"What about your mom?"

"What about her Jake? She'll live move on she has Phil I've put my father to rest there's nothing else I have to live for."

"What about me?" She started laughing like she couldn't believe he had just asked that stupid ass question.

"What about you Jake? You mean nothing to me just like I didn't mean anything to you cause if you did you would have come to see how I was after Jared imprinted on me and after I learned that my father was killed but you didn't." She snarled.

"Jared asked Sam to Alpha order me so that I couldn't see you."

"Bullshit Sam Alpha Ordered you when you were a pup to stay away from me but yet you defied it then when you thought you had a chance with me now that you know you don't you don't much care don't lie just be honest with me Jake be fucking upfront with me!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I'm sorry isn't going to save me now tell Jared to watch the news tonight tell him to prepare to hear about my possible death then tell him that I'll see him in hell." She said smiling she walked out of the house and ran to her truck pulling out and driving off.

"FUCK!" Paul snarled.

"This is his own fault." Leah stated.

Paul started shaking. "Bitch…"

Seth got into his fault. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence if his stupid ass would have accepted the imprint this wouldn't be happening would it? Leah is right its his own fault he brought this on himself for reject the spirits gift to him!" Seth snarled at him.

Everyone was shocked little Seth Clearwater cursing and getting big with someone was not an everyday occurrence. Leah put her hand on Seth's shoulder pulling him back smiling at him.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"There is nothing we can do Samuel Uley if you would have alpha ordered him like I told you to do this wouldn't be happening." Mark Littlesea said sighing.

"He didn't want to accept the imprint." Sam said stupidly.

"Yes and now she doesn't want to accept it either and it might cost 2 people their lives because he didn't want to do something he could have asked her if she just wanted to be friends but no he wanted to prove that this imprint stuff was a joke and didn't hold any merit and he risked that's girls life because of it. This is his punishment from the gods there is nothing we can do for Young Cameron but sit back and make him comfortable you know what happens when an imprint outright denies their wolf." Old Quil said.

"They die." Paul said desolately.

**Please read and review.**

**A.N this isn't my best work but everyone wanted to see everything from the Pack's view and I don't usually write like that I think this one is a first hopefully it was good.**


	3. Alley Meetings

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella is imprinted on by Jared Cameron he rejects the imprint which causes them both pain weeks pass by until Bella gets feed up and goes to Seattle searching for Victoria to end her misery but what she finds there changes her life forever will it be enough to break the imprint or does it remain?**

**Bella's POV**

Moving through the alleys I pricked my finger as soon as I got out of the truck so even if I don't pass any vampires they will smell me I know this is basically suicide but I'd rather be dead then tied to the prick any longer.

I can feel someone watching me I turn into an alley that is a dead-end but I continue anyways that's when I hear the person's footsteps.

"You have a death wish don't you child?" I turn around to see a man and 3 women staring at me.

"You could say that."

"And why would someone as beautiful and magnificent as you wish to die so young?" The woman with the gold hair said.

"Turns out not all legends are false but it's the ones that promise love and happiness that causes you the real pain." I sigh.

"You talk from experience." The brown-haired woman said.

"Ah well you got me there I guess I'm just starting to realize that I really am a cat person." I chuckle.

"So is there anything we can do that will change your mind dear? I can tell you now that you have great potential too sad to watch it go to waste." The other blonde-haired woman said.

"Lets see um no I don't think there is anything you can do unless you have the powers to break a bond between 2 people?"

The male snickered. "We may not have the power to do such things but I know someone who will and they seem to owe me a few favors."

"Why would you do that? I mean you don't even know me."

"Because once upon a time each of us have been in that predicament and our father Sven has saved us like we wish to do for you." The brown-haired woman said.

"And I say yes?"

"It will only hurt for a second." The male said.

"Then I guess you already know my answer."

The blonde-haired woman smiled at me then before I could even blink stood before biting down into my shoulder I felt another bit in my wrist where James had bit me then one in my neck and the last over my heart each by different people.

The last thing I heard before everything went dark was: _I hope this work a little of each and a little of her own inside of her the wolf passed on his gene through the imprint, Father will love her_. I didn't know who father was but for some reason I really wanted to meet him.

**Please read and review.**

**A.N Sorry for the short update but I wanted to end this chapter here this was more of a filler today you get a 2 for 1.**


	4. Life or Death?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Summary: Sam reveals to Jared what Bella said and a few hours later, he thinks he feels her die. Bella wakes up in a mansion outside of Forks with a group of people she doesn't know (aside from the 4 from the alley) and learns that they broke the imprint and she is no longer connected to Jared.  
**

**Sam's POV**

How do you tell your friend that he might die because he thought he could do something you knew was impossible? Paul was mad of course and Jake wanted to blame everyone but himself for the mess the pack was falling apart by the seams all because Jared wanted to be hard headed and reject his imprint. We all walk into my house I walk over to Emily and kiss her on the cheek Jared looks over at us he looks like death warmed over.

"So what did she say?" Emily asked excitedly.

"She refused to even think about it, said she didn't care if he died." Paul growled.

"Little Bella Swan?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she was pissed said she was going to find a way to break the imprint even if it meant she died."

Jared snarled. "Fuck I know I messed up but fuck…I get that she wants to have her little revenge…"

"Little? Jared you rejected her and refused to let anyone go visit her not even Billy there is nothing little about this. She wants to either break the imprint or die trying. This isn't her trying to get attention this is a girl on a mission to no longer be tied to you." Sue said.

"But…"

"There is no but to it Jared because of your stupidity you might die as well as an innocent girl just because you were too full of yourself."

"I never meant for it to get this bad Sue."

"But it did and the only reason you want this imprint now is because she's rejecting it and your now feeling what she felt when you were the one rejecting the imprint."

"She left told us to tell you to watch the news to see if she died or not and that if she did that she'll see you in hell."

He looked paler than he did when we walked in.

**Jared's POV**

I really fucked up.

Thank goodness, she stopped whatever she was doing to make me ill I've been getting my appetite back. Emily had cooked us a meal I was watching the news scared that what she said would happen I hope she was being spiteful and not just giving up on the life we could have.

Around 5 I started feeling at peace, I could feel a tear slide down my face Paul started panicking of course.

"Shit Jared what is it?" He exclaimed.

Everyone turned back to look at me I don't know what was happening but I felt better than I had in weeks.

"I don't know I just feel at peace is all."

"Do you think she was able to do it, to break the imprint?" Embry asked.

"If anyone could do it, it would be my Bella." Jake said proudly.

"She isn't yours!" I snarled.

"If she broke the imprint she will be." Jake said smugly.

Then the most excruciating pain hit me one in my shoulder, one on my wrist, one on my neck and the other over my heart I felt like I was being torn to shreds. I didn't realize it until my throat started to burn that I was screaming painfully so my body started convulsing this wasn't supposed to be how it ended.

"BELLA!" Was the last thing I remember saying before everything went dark.

**Bella's POV**

I felt at peace for the first time in weeks, at this moment I could even pretend nothing in the past couple of weeks even happened.

"She's awake." The same man from the alley said.

"No really Maverick? I couldn't tell when her heart rate increased and her breathing changed congratulations Captain Obvious." A man with a deep Russian accent said. "Wake up my child."

I open my eyes I am surrounded by 12 people they were staring at me intensely too.

"How can I be of service sir?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well aren't you the sarcastic one?" The man with the Russian accent laughed.

"I am." I sit up rubbing my neck. "Damn it feels like someone took a bite out of my neck."

"Sorry that was me." The brown-haired woman said smiling.

"Uh yeah hey." I smiled; they did it I no longer felt the pull they broke the imprint. I laughed joyously but it might have come out a little maniacal but hey for the past couple of weeks I've felt suicidal and to finally not is fucking great.

**Please read and review.**

**This is super short I know I just wanted to get it across that they broke the imprint next update will be much longer hopefully. **


End file.
